


Fair Beauty

by BromanceLover3280



Series: Gimlas Week [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Gimlas Week: Day Two:Helms Deep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromanceLover3280/pseuds/BromanceLover3280





	Fair Beauty

At Helms Deep, Gimli realizes just why elves are called the fairest of all races. As Legolas fights, he also glows. Gimli by now has seen many glorious things on their quest, but none compare to the sight before him. Even in the mist of battle Legolas's hair stays clean and perfect, though a bit messy.

He breathes harder than usual and his cheeks are dusted with a light pink. Gimli longs to hold his elf-when did the blasted elf become his? He doesn't know, but he can't lie to himself, he can't lie to his heart-he wants to hold his elf's face in his hands and kiss every inch of exposed skin. The determination on Legolas's face is breath-taking, the passion in his eyes aweing.

Even as he tries to concentrate on the battle around him, he can not take his eyes off the golden hair prince for too long. Then they are separated. He saves Eomer and kills many more orcs but he loses sight of Legolas. He hears Aragorn call out Legolas's name, twice in panic and then nothing from ether of them.

Gimli can not stop mid-fight but he assumes the worst and fears he's lost his one before he's ever really had him. He vows to himself that as soon as the battle is over, if they both survive he's going to confess to Legolas and if they both make it through this quest alive he'll follow him forever.


End file.
